


Incubus

by TwoDents



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i spent too long on this joke for it to be a joke, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoDents/pseuds/TwoDents
Summary: She dances and he consumes.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Incubus

“Come on, hun, you can do better than thaaaaat.” she groaned underneath him, one of her legs dangling off his shoulder while the other tried to press him further into her with each thrust, to no avail. 

Hanzo let out a small grunt of laughter and stroked her cheek, smiling as she pouted when she didn’t get her way. He was doing good enough, he knew that because she was beet red and couldn’t even focus on him, her gaze distorted by pleasure. 

He also knew he was made to please, an agent of Lucifer on earth. Of course, that party was over, but his servants still roused the earth. Hanzo? Definitely excited more than a few people in his time. She was his favourite. She loved to taunt him, had the ability to talk like she wasn’t being ravished by his cock and mouth. She loved it when he drew blood from her neck and hit her deepest point so hard it hurt. But even so she’ll make a comment he once found annoying before she wrestled her way into his heart. 

“That’s not very gentleman-like.”

It wasn’t. He never was, but she loved him nonetheless. She was dying because of him, nonetheless.

“You’ve already cummed for me, several times. Isn’t that more than enough?” he complained, sliding out of her and instantly missing her warmth. 

She wrapped both her legs around his hips and pulled him inside her, eliciting a quick pant from him as even he couldn’t have that much self control when he was so close. She yelped with excitement, so glad that he was back.

“Hanzo.”

“Mmm?”

“I reeeeeeallyy…” she brought him to her face by guiding his chin with her finger.

“-Want you to fuck me.”

How could he resist? So he did. He grated his fingernails down her thighs, and grasped at her ass when he reached it. She was never one to shy away from there, so he pushed and prodded at her, until even her rear came to accept him. She screamed, and pleaded, but what for?

Silly question.

When he wrapped his hand around her neck and squeezed, his thumb quickly making its way to circle around her clit, her eyes rolled back to her brain and her mouth opened, drool pouring down one of her cheeks. He let go, caressing her back to reality. She sighed whilst coming down from her high, and gave him a naughty grin.

“Come on. Your turn.” she whispered, placing her hands gently on his shoulders to bring him close. He was pressed against her and his mouth was sealed at her neck, determined not to groan or lose control of himself.

He loves her he loves her he loves her he loves her he loves her

He killed her.

“No…” he panicked when he finally pulled away, his body finally satisfied and filled with more energy than ever. But he had lost control.

He glanced at his hands, the telltale signs of age gone. No sunspots, no wrinkles. No veins popping through his skin.

Hanzo desperately made futile attempts at CPR, compressing her chest and trying to pump air and his newfound energy back into her. 

He saw it, her life, dancing back out of her mouth whenever he pulled away and dancing back into him. It’s not going to work, he finally realised and lay back in shock.

Far away, wails could be heard in the dead of night, and a last scream of agony. Then silence.

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a joke sorry pensive emoji


End file.
